Expresiones de un Tsundere
by KarencitaFrost300
Summary: Un frío Tsundere puede tener muchas más expresiones de las que piensan. Koujaku x Noiz.
1. Expresiones De Un Tsundere

**_¿Cómo están? Esta idea vino y no me la pude quitar, sinceramente considero a Noiz un completo Tsundere xD Este es uno de los shipeos que más me gustan, además viendo la página de Dramatical Murder me encontré con que todos los shipeos que me gustan hay alguien que también shipea a las mismas parejas: Luu1225 les recomiendo sus fics, son hermosos *w* Y espero que este pequeño One-Shot les guste, no sean malitos u.u Y en mis fics Yaoi (Aunque solo llevo uno de CDM) acostumbran aparecer los personajes que shipeo._**

**_Koujaku: Mi pregunta es ¡¿Por qué con el mocoso?!_**

**_Noiz: ¡¿A quién llamas mocoso viejo amargado?!_**

**_Koujaku: ¡A ti estúpido tallo de frijoles!_**

**_Noiz: ¡El estúpido eres tu Samurai de cuarta!_**

**_Yo: ¡SE ME CALLAN AMBOS AHORA MISMO! *Los golpeo en la cabeza* ¡SE ME VAN A SENTAR AHÍ Y SI ESCUCHO UNA MÍNIMA PELEA LOS GOLPEARÉ HASTA QUE ME CANSE!  
><em>**

**_Koujaku-Noiz:...Es igual que Tae-san._**

**_Yo: Awww gracias :3_**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Expresiones de un Tsundere"<strong>_

Abrió los ojos lentamente intentando acostumbrarse a la luz que se colaba por las ventanas, enseguida supo que ese no era su departamento, había un olor diferente en el aire. Un aroma que conocía. Y estar rodeado de él era… demasiado embriagante. Se sentó en el sofá en el que estaba sintiendo una punzada en su nuca, desde que había recuperado la sensibilidad era un nuevo mundo. Intentó recordar que había pasado anoche, le dolió un poco más la cabeza pero lo ignoró cuando los recuerdos llegaron.

"_Flash Back"_

_Estaba caminando por lo callejones sin ninguna preocupación, siempre con su expresión de indiferencia. No tenía prisa por llegar a su solitario departamento. Fue en ese momento cuando tres tipos se pusieron delante de él, se detuvo sin sacar las manos de sus bolsillos y mirándoles con indiferencia._

_-¿Qué quieren?-. Pregunto fríamente._

_-Danos tu dinero niñato y no te haremos daño-. Dijo el hombre más alto sonriendo burlonamente._

_-¿Y si me resisto?-. Pregunto restándole importancia a la amenaza._

_En vez de responderle el hombre chasqueo los dedos y sus acompañantes corrieron hacia el rubio. Sin ni siquiera inmutarse los esquivo dándole un codazo en el cuello a uno dejándolo inconsciente en el acto, el otro saco una navaja lanzándole una estocada. El alemán le esquivo tomándole de la muñeca, la doblo por su espalda y haciendo presión rompió su muñeca. _

_El herido soltó un grito de dolor cayendo de rodillas. Noiz sonrió ligeramente antes de sentir un fuerte golpe en su nuca, cayó al suelo semi-consciente con la vista nublada. El que tenía la muñeca rota se levanto colocándose junto a su jefe el cual tiró la tubería con la que le había golpeado, le haría pagar por eso. Desgraciadamente sentía que en cualquier momento terminaría inconsciente y sus ojos se cerraron._

_-Saquémosle el dinero y vámonos de una vez-. Dijo el líder bufando._

_-¿Después de que me haya roto la muñeca? Prefiero aprovecharme un poco de esto… de otra forma-. Oh no, ese tono de voz ¿Estaba sugiriendo lo que suponía?.- Viéndolo bien su trasero parece virgen-. Mierda._

_No podía dejar que pasará eso, pero el golpe dejo su cuerpo completamente inmóvil. Sintió una mano posarse muy cerca de su parte baja comenzando a meterse en su camisa. Mierda, mierda, mierda. Pero entonces escuchó el sonido de golpes, gritos y… ¿Eso era una espada? Escucho a los cobardes correr llevándose al tipo inconsciente, algo le decía que estaban heridos. Entreabrió ligeramente los ojos, veía borroso pero aun así logró distinguir la parte baja de ¿Un kimono?_

_-Hey, mocoso ¿Me escuchas?-. La voz sonaba cada vez más lejana._

_-_Viejo_…-. Susurro despacio antes de entregarse por completo a la inconsciencia._

"_Fin Flash Back"_

Así que fue así como llego a lo que obviamente era la casa de Koujaku, el estilo Japonés lo delataba. Creyó que estaba solo hasta que escucho lo que parecía la ducha, se levanto y fue a la puerta de entrada, quería alejarse de aquel aroma, y entonces, ¡Oh vaya!, estaba cerrada.

-Tsk-. No le quedaba más que esperar al viejo.

Volvió a sentarse en el sofá cruzándose de brazos, vio al pájaro, si no mal recordaba se llamaba Beni, en modo suspensivo sobre la mesa al igual que a Usagimodoki. Decidió no molestarlo y suspiro. Justo escucho que la puerta del baño se abría y por ahí salía el japonés. Se levanto a mirarlo para decirle que abriera la maldita puerta para irse, pero se le trabaron las palabras en la garganta.

Koujaku solo tenía una toalla alrededor de la cintura dejando ver su musculoso pecho el cual estaba bien trabajado, sus tatuajes se podían ver mucho más fácilmente y, a pesar de su maldición, eran hermosos. Paso una mano por su cabello echándoselo para atrás quedando, si es posible, más guapo.

La cara de Noiz era un poema, sus ojos estaban ligeramente abiertos y sus labios entreabiertos. Además por alguna razón tuvo el impulso de tocar el firme abdomen del japonés, tuvo suerte de controlarse a tiempo.

-Ah, estas despierto-. Comentó Koujaku volteándose a verlo. El alemán seguía en el mismo estado-. Hey mocoso, te estoy hablando-. Dijo algo molesto acercándose a él.

El rubio reacciono cuando vio la cara del japonés cerca de la suya, se hizo para atrás cayendo de nuevo en el sofá. Sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse ligeramente y frunció el ceño mirando al mayo.

-Ábreme, quiero irme-. Dijo fríamente.

-Si tuvieras más respeto-. Se quejo Koujaku suspirando.- ¿La cabeza te duele? Fue un golpe duro el que te dieron anoche-. Acerco su mano llena de cicatrices a la nuca del rubio, este le quito de un manotazo.

-Estoy perfectamente bien, no soy un crío del que te tengas que preocupar-. Se quejo desviando la mirada, inconscientemente tenía un ligero puchero. Koujaku se quedo viendo sus labios.

-Pues actúas como un crío-. Dijo solo para provocarlo, funcionó.

El rubio volteó a verlo más enojado encontrándose con el japonés, su aroma embriagante le golpeo directo en el rostro. Quedo ligeramente mareado jadeante, Koujaku se acerco más mirándolo a los ojos con los labios entreabiertos. Noiz como acto reflejo entreabrió también sus labios, pero en vez de recibir un beso como esperaba, recibió otra cosa que le tomo con la guardia baja.

Koujaku le estaba mordisqueando el labio inferior como si fuera un caramelo.

Un ligero gemido se le escapo causando que ambos se quedaran petrificados. El japonés aun mantenía entre sus dientes su labio y le miraba curioso, iba a excusarse cuando el mayor soltó su labio y fue hacía su lóbulo jugando con él. Jadeo sin poder evitarlo, lo tomo por los hombros intentando apartarlo.

-V-Viejo… N-No hagas eso-. Dijo en sus vanos intentos de alejarlo.

-¿Por qué?-. Pregunto el mayor sonriendo mientras deslizaba sus labios en el cuello del menor.

-P-Porque…-. Sus palabras quedaron calladas cuando Koujaku rápidamente metió su lengua en su boca.

Abrió los ojos mientras sus mejillas cada vez se tornaban más rojas al sentir aquella lengua acariciando su piercing, a este paso ambos terminarían… sintió las manos del japonés adentrarse a su camisa. Quien sabe de donde logró sacar fuerzas para separarse respirando entrecortadamente, y ver la cara de deseo de Koujaku además de sentir su aroma no ayudaba mucho. Se levantó empujando al mayor agarrando a Usagimodoki y corriendo a la puerta, sorpresivamente estaba abierta, pero no dio más cavilaciones saliendo presuroso de ahí cerrando de un portazo.

Koujaku se limpió con el dorso de la mano el hilo de saliva que salía de su boca, Beni se poso en el sofá puesto que él había abierto la puerta como se lo pidió el japonés. Miro a su dueño quien sonreía con suficiencia.

-¿Puedo saber a qué se debió todo eso?-. Pregunto el All-Mate esperando explicaciones.

-Comprobar algo-. Respondió Koujaku ampliando su sonrisa.

-Y… ¿Funciono?

El japonés asintió relamiéndose ligeramente los labios: Noiz era un completo Tsundere, era un mocoso, se veía apetecible con el rostro sonrojado, sus perforaciones se sentían bien, su punto débil era que le mordieran, y por último sus labios eran completamente dulces y quería volver a probarlos más a fondo.

Ya lo haría en algún momento, por ahora debía de ser paciente, ya encontraría tiempo para buscar todas las expresiones de aquel Tsundere, y se refería a todas las que hacía en diferentes _**situaciones**_.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Todos querían que violaran a Noiz en el callejón, a mi no me engañan ¬u¬ Pero el trabajo de jugar con su traserito virgen en de Koujaku xD<em>**

**_Noiz: ... Violarme... ¿A mi?... Eres una..._**

**_Koujaku: Siendo sincero me gustaría verte sonrojado._**

**_Noiz:..._**

**_Yo: Gracias por darse el tiempo de leer, nos vemos la próxima con una idea que tengo preparada para mis shipeos favoritos, incluidos estos dos ¬u¬ BYE!_**

**_¿Reviews?_**


	2. Expresiones De Un Tsundere 2

**_Y al fin luego de tanto tiempo les traje el Hard que les debía ;) Todas pedían continuación y solo esta vez hice una excepción ¬¬ Ahora veamos que opinan Koujaku y Noiz sobre que escribí Hard de ellos :3_**

**_Koujaku: Eres una pervertida ¬/¬_**

**_Yo: Admite que te sangrara la nariz :P_**

**_Noiz: Yo digo que estas loca._**

**_Yo: Hay gracias :3_**

**_ADVERTENCIA: Lemon mayores, pueden leer mayores de 15 años ya que tengo esa edad. Si eres menor lo lees bajo tu propio riesgo._**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Expresiones de un Tsundere"<strong>_

Maldito mocoso.

Desde aquel día en su casa no había vuelto a ver al rubio por ningún lado. Absolutamente nadie lo había visto, y no era tan difícil de encontrar considerando las características específicas que se necesitaban para buscarlo:

1) Un frijol andante.

2) Perforaciones por todos lados.

3) Rubio.

4) Ojos verdes.

5) Rasgos Alemanes.

6) Le gustaban los conejos.

Todo eso le hacía completamente llamativo, entonces… ¡¿POR QUÉ MIERDA AUN NO LO ENCONTRABA?! Aoba tampoco lo había visto en esa semana lo que preocupaba aun más a Koujaku, además de frustrarlo mucho dada la _"situación"_ que dejaron pendiente aquella vez en su casa. Eso sí que no, ese pequeño Tsundere Alemán no se escaparía tan fácil de él, eso lo juraba.

Mientras tanto se deben preguntar ¿Dónde habrá ido Noiz? ¿Cómo es que no le habían encontrado aún? ¿Había vuelto a Alemania? No, la respuesta es muy simple: Estaba escondido en su departamento y no había salido en todo ese tiempo. Algo muy infantil pero curiosamente efectivo. No había hecho mucho en su hogar en realidad. Simplemente dejaba pasar la hora investigando, jugando Online cualquier videojuego o sentado frente al televisor comiendo pizza. En conclusión, cualquier cosa que distrajera sus pensamientos para no pensar en aquella situación.

Para desgracia del rubio, por las noches sus pensamientos le cobraban la falta de atención. Apenas recostaba la cabeza en la almohada su mente explotaba con los recuerdos de aquel día en la casa del japonés, recordó cuando salió de la ducha y le vio semi-desnudo, las ganas que tenia de pasear sus manos por su piel y sus tatuajes, el aroma tan embriagante que llenaba sus fosas nasales, su lengua en su cuello, cuando mordió su labio, sus lenguas deslizándose una contra la otra acariciando a propósito el piercing del alemán, las cálidas manos de Koujaku adentrándose a su camisa…

Y el cómo termino reaccionando ¡¿Qué estaba haciendo?! En ese momento sus pensamientos estaban nublándose y agolpándose entre sí sin saber a cual hacer caso primero, escucho en su mente un pensamiento que le decía que debía salir de ahí. Fue el primero que escucho y el que en ese momento le sonaba más coherente, así termino yéndose de ahí. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor… eso había sido humillante. Se supone que él mantenía siempre una expresión de indiferencia.

Se froto el rostro frustrado, por eso no quería salir de su casa. Estaba seguro de que si se cruzaba con el japonés sus mejillas se pondrían de mil tonos rojizos y el recuerdo de todo le atacaría, no quería humillarse de nuevo. Aparte de que luego de haber corrido de la casa de Koujaku recibió un mensaje del mismo:

"_**Esto no ha terminado mocoso**__**"**_

Desde ese mensaje bloqueo al japonés para no recibir más mensajes de su parte. Pero aun lo conservaba guardado. Saco su Coil releyendo ese mensaje, de solo pensarlo le recorrían escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Usagimodoki salto a su hombro sobresaltándole.

-¡Llamada entrante! ¡Llamada entrante! ¡P!-. Dijo el pequeño cubito.

Noiz volteo a mirar su Coil viendo con algo de nervios, suspiro aliviado al notar que solo era el Seragaki. Contesto la llamada con video.

-Yo, Aoba-. Contesto indiferente como siempre, con una ligera pizca de alivio en sus facciones.

-¡Gracias a Kamisama que contestas! ¿Por qué no has hablado con nadie? Ha pasado toda una semana Noiz, Koujaku estaba algo preocupado…

-¡¿El anciano qué?!

-… Y molesto por no encontrarte-. Termino Aoba mirando al rubio seriamente.- Noiz… Sé que ustedes dos pelean apenas se ven y que son por tonterías, pero… ¿Tuvieron alguna pelea fuerte? ¿Estas… herido o algo?-. Pregunto preocupado, el alemán desvió la mirada.

-No estoy herido, simplemente peleamos-. Contesto cortante.

-¿Y por una pelea estarás encerrado en tu departamento?-. Reclamo Aoba frunciendo el ceño.

-Es… más complicado de lo que crees.

-¿Podrías explicarme? Quizás pueda ayudarles.

-Lo siento Aoba, tengo trabajo que hacer.

-¡Noiz…!-. Corto la llamada y bloqueo cualquier otra llamada del Seragaki.

-¡P! Le hubieras pedido ayuda ¡P!-. Comento Usagimodoki en tono de burla.

El rubio le miro con molestia y le coloco en modo suspensión como venganza. Suspiro y trato de pensar con claridad. Primero que nada, el viejo le había salvado de ser violado, quizás debió agradecerle en vez de haberle gritado, pero eso ya no importaba. Segundo, le había gustado (aunque lo negara mil veces) aquel beso que le dio el japonés, con solo cerrar los ojos volvía a recordar su lengua dentro de su boca. Tercero y último… no podía dejar de pensar en él, y esa era una de las peores partes.

Gruño molesto. ¿Cuándo es que había empezado a sentirse así sin darse cuenta? De repente todo le recordaba al japonés, a sus ojos, su sonrisa, el sabor de sus labios y la calidez que emanaba su cuerpo… Dios, parecía una adolescente con su primero amor, pero…

¿Y si así era?

Eso explicaría el por qué se sentía de esa forma. El único problema era el viejo. Se abrazo las rodillas apoyando la cara en estas. Veamos, el viejo le había besado y diciéndolo en palabras claras: Si no hubiera huido hubieran tenido sexo en su sofá. Se supone que Koujaku era heterosexual ¿No? Por algo siempre estaba rodeado de zorr… señoritas (Otra cosa que le molestaba, sentía celos de su harem, eso le avergonzaba más). ¿Por qué le habrá besado entonces? Lo primero que se le vino a la mente: Tensión sexual.

Frunció el ceño molesto pensando en esa posibilidad, sentía que eso era usarlo como juguete sexual. Si el japonés andaba con ganas que se buscara a una de sus amiguitas en vez de andar jugando con él, confundiéndolo más de lo que ya estaba. Seguía sonando como la típica novia celosa. Mando todo al carajo hundiendo la cara en las rodillas mientras unas cuantas silenciosas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Se las limpio yendo a su cuarto para darse una buena ducha fría.

Al diablo si se encontraba a Koujaku en la calle, estaba dispuesto a salir a tomar aire fresco y quizás comer en algún lugar de comida rápida. Se vistió y se aseguro de que no quedara algún rastro que delatara que había llorado. Estaba por tomar a Usagimodoki cuando el timbre de su apartamento sonó.

-¡Sea quien sea largo!-. Grito a la puerta con algo de temor de que fuera cierto Samurai, si era él mataría a Aoba pues seguro él le había dado la dirección.

-¿Así tratas a tus visitas?-. Pregunto una voz que le dejo estático.

En ese momento de escuchar esa voz su mente dijo que eso era justo lo que necesitaba ahora para todos los sentimientos y dolor que le estaban atormentando. Corrió para abrir la puerta de un tirón y, dejando de lado su apariencia de indiferencia, se lanzo a abrazar a la persona frente a él escondiendo la cara en su hombro a pesar de que Noiz era un poco más alto.

-Wow, yo también te extrañe hermano.

* * *

><p>Koujaku estaba al borde de la histeria. En cuanto encontrara al alemán lo iba a asesinar, además de que Aoba no quería decirle la dirección del rubio a menos que le explicara que sucedía y seria un poco incomodo contarle que se había enamorado de un mocoso. Incluso para él fue incomodo admitir eso, primero tuvo un debate consigo mismo, luego se dio cuenta de que no podía estar cerca de Noiz sin sonrojarse un poco, y por ultimo cuando se dio cuenta de esa necesidad de querer protegerlo. Al darse cuenta no se arrepintió, él lo quería y estaba dispuesto a conseguirlo.<p>

Supuso que debería de decirle a Aoba todo lo que pasa para que le diera la dirección del apartamento del rubio. Entonces se le prendió el foco. Sonrió ante su pensamiento y corrió a casa del Seragaki para poner en marcha su plan lo más rápido posible. Beni le miro sin decir nada y simplemente se aferro a su hombro para no caer. Llego a la casa del peliazul tocando precipitadamente, fue recibido por el mismo.

-¿Kouja…?

-Aoba, necesito que me digas la dirección del mocoso. Permiso-. Dijo entrando a la casa quitándose los zapatos y yéndose a sentar en el sofá junto a Ren.

-¿Eh? Ya te dije que si no me decías que paso entre ustedes no te daba su dirección-. Reclamo Aoba cruzándose de brazos.

-Precisamente a eso vine, sucede que me gusta el mocoso-. Dijo el japonés suspirando.

El Seragaki primero abrió los ojos un poco, luego creyó que era una broma hasta que noto que en los ojos de Koujaku se notaba que lo decía muy enserio. Compartió una mirada incrédula con Ren y volvió a mirar a su mejor amigo.

-¿Eh?-. Fue todo lo que pudo decir un tanto shockeado, puesto que creía que Koujaku era heterosexual **(N/A: No Homo xD)**.

-Me gusta Noiz, Aoba. Por eso necesito su dirección, debo hablar con él luego de lo que paso-. Respondió el Samurai volteando a verlo.

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que "paso"?-. Pregunto seriamente el peliazul sentándose en el sofá.

-Iba por un callejón, vi a unos tipos alrededor de una persona y cuando me di cuenta de que era el mocoso y que iban a violarlo fui a ayudarlo, estaba inconsciente así que lo lleve a mi casa. Al día siguiente yo salía de ducharme y me di cuenta de que estaba despierto, él se quería ir pero yo quería revisar el golpe en su cabeza, y de un momento a otro lo bese y cuando metí lengua él se fue-. Termino de relatar Koujaku sin pizca de vergüenza.

Y eso que la verdad era que había planeado llevar al mocoso a su casa por lo que encontrarlo inconsciente aquella vez fue un "golpe de suerte". Miro a Aoba y este parecía aun shockeado y ahora algo sonrojado quizás por sus palabras.

-Entonces por eso Noiz estaba tan evasivo-. Comento pensativo el portador del Scrap.

-¿Hablaste con él? ¿Dónde es que se metió?-. Pregunto curioso y ansioso el japonés.

-Hace un rato le llame, al parecer está en su departamento, y sé que me quieres pedir la dirección-. Dijo Aoba mirando a su amigo.

-Me conoces bien-. Dijo Koujaku con una ligera sonrisa.

-Está bien, te la daré, pero debes prometerme que serás cuidadoso, ya sabes cómo es Noiz-. Pidió el peliazul anotando la dirección en un papel entregándoselo a su amigo.

-La tendré Aoba, muchas gracias-. Dicho esto se fue, pero no exactamente a la casa del alemán, tenía otros planes…

* * *

><p><em>Mientras en el departamento…<em>

El alemán estaba explicándole toda la historia de lo que había pasado en casa de Koujaku a su hermano menor. Este escuchaba atentamente cada detalle sonrojándose un poco ante lo directo que era su hermano en algunas cosas.

-…Y salí corriendo-. Termino de explicar Noiz tomando de su café.

-Ya veo, entonces estas enamorado-. Afirmo Theo mirando a su hermano entre serio y divertido, el alemán casi se atraganta con su café.

-Eso no es verdad, no puedo estar enamorado de ese viejo-. Reclamo molesto frunciendo el ceño.

-Pues por lo que me has contado es lo contrario ¿Por qué no aprovechas la oportunidad de ser feliz?-. Pregunto su hermano terminando su taza de café.

Noiz se puso a pensar en ello. No sabía cómo actuar frente a estos sentimientos nuevos para él, por un lado quería seguir escondido dentro de su departamento unas semanas más, pero por otro solo quería ir con el japonés y quedarse con él todo el día… Maldición otra vez se escuchaba como adolescente. Entonces se dio cuenta del por qué no quería aprovechar la oportunidad.

-Tengo miedo-. Pensó en voz alta.

-¿Por qué?-. Pregunto Theo poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Porque nunca me había pasado esto… además de que las locas de sus fans me asesinarían-. Eso hizo reír a su hermano menor, pero al darse cuenta de que lo decía enserio se calló.

-Ejem, como sea. Noiz si la vida te da la oportunidad de ser feliz debes de aprovecharla, si este tal Koujaku te hace sentir bien ¿Por qué no intentarlo? No pierdes nada-. Le animo sonriendo.

-… Supongo que tienes razón… Odio lo que diré, pero… gracias Theo-. Le agradeció con dificultad.

-Es un placer-. Dijo el menor palmeando la espalda de su hermano.

Entonces un papel se deslizo debajo de la puerta captando la atención de ambos alemanes. Noiz fue el primero en recogerlo y ver lo que tenía escrito:

"_**Dado que sé que me bloqueaste temporalmente de tu Coil y que sé que no me abrirás la puerta si toco, necesito que vengas a mi casa. Aquí te dejo la dirección por si no la recuerdas de la última vez. Si no vienes te buscaré donde sea que escapes y me las pagaras. Tenemos que hablar Noiz, y no te vas a escapar. Atte: Koujaku"**_

Theo miro a su hermano con cara de duda, hablaba un poco japonés y lo entendía pero solo entendía la nota a medias, por no decir que lo único que entendió fue Coil, Tenemos que hablar Noiz y Atte: Koujaku. Su hermano lucia nervioso por lo que dedujo un poco del resto de la carta.

-Quiere hablar conmigo…-. Explico Noiz en un susurro.

-¿Y? Debes ir-. Animo Theo sonriendo.

-Yo…

-No me vengas con excusas, tú te enfrentarás a esto como el Whilhelm_*_ que…

-No me llames así, ahora me llamo Noiz-. Reclamo molesto.

-Está bien, te enfrentarás a esto como el Noiz que conozco-. Dijo el menor palmeando el hombro de su hermano.

-… Bien, iré-. Respondió con un suspiro luego de pensarlo.

-Esa es la actitud, cualquier cosa me llamas, estaré aquí unos tres días por cosas de la empresa-. Explico Theo yendo a la puerta, su hermano le siguió.

-Quizás pase a visitarte y te muestre Midorijima-. Sugirió Noiz con cara de aburrimiento.

-Eso no estaría mal, de paso me enseñas un poco más de japonés, aun me cuesta un poco-. Comento el menor rascando su nuca.

-Seguro, te veo luego-. Se despidieron y Theo se fue.

Noiz por su parte se dirigió a la dirección anotada en la nota, luego se encargaría de asesinar a Aoba, el muy maldito seguramente fue el que le dijo la dirección de su departamento a Koujaku metiéndolo en esa situación. Admitía estar algo nervioso sobre lo que el japonés quisiera hablar con él, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Diviso la casa a lo lejos y, tragando saliva, toco la puerta.

Unos momentos después se abrió sola, al menos eso pensó antes de ver al pájaro ese en la manija. Entro a la casa cerrando la puerta, miro hacia todos lados pero no vio al estilista por ningún lado.

-Debes ir a la cocina-. Dijo Beni desde el sofá acomodándose.

-… Gracias-. Respondió dejando a sus Allmates con el pájaro antes de ir a la cocina.

Al entrar tampoco vio a Koujaku por ningún lado, en cambio vio un plato sobre la mesa con forma de una pequeña torre de lo que supuso era Sushi, nunca lo había probado por lo que no estaba seguro. También había una nota sobre la mesa:

"_**Llegare en unos momentos, sé que no has probado mucha comida japonesa por lo que te prepare algo de Sushi para que probaras. Atte: Koujaku"**_

-Tsk, si no vas a estar no me invites a venir-. Replico a la nada frunciendo el ceño ante el plato de la mesa.

No perdía nada con probar un poco, además se veía delicioso. Tomo los palillos con algo de dificultad llevando un pedazo de Sushi a su boca, mastico con cuidado saboreando todo el contenido. Había investigado de que estaba hecho y logró sentir todos los sabores, aunque también sintió otro sabor algo dulce que nada tenía que ver con ese tipo de comida. Sin tomarle importancia siguió comiendo otros tres antes de escuchar una ligera risa.

-Al parecer te gusto-. Comento el estilista acercándose a él.

Por inercia el alemán se hizo un paso atrás chocando con la mesa, un par de brazos le acorralaron contra la misma. Puso sus manos sobre el pecho del contrario para tratar de empujarlo, pero de un momento a otro sintió que todas sus fuerzas se iban, por más que trato de empujarlo fue en vano. Al ver la sonrisa de superioridad del japonés recordó el Sushi y el sabor algo dulce que había sentido.

-Tú… ¿Qué le pusiste?-. Pregunto frunciendo el ceño, lanzo un puñetazo a su pecho pero fue como si lo rozara simplemente.

-Un afrodisiaco no muy potente-. Dijo restándole importancia pegándose otro poco al alemán.

-¿"No muy potente"? ¡Me quito la fuerza! Espera… ¡¿Afrodisiaco?!

-¿Quieres calmarte? Fue una precaución por si decidías escaparte, y de aquí no sales hasta que me hayas escuchado-. Advirtió Koujaku notando como Noiz mirada a todos lados buscando una salida.

-¿Hasta qué punto llega el afrodisiaco?-. Pregunto seriamente cambiando de tema.

-¿Quieres averiguarlo?-. Pregunto igualmente Koujaku enarcando una ceja.

-… Solo dime qué es lo que querías decirme y punto-. Reclamo ya cansado de la situación, seguía con las manos sobre el pecho del estilista por si sus fuerzas volvían y así apartarlo.

-Yo… Bueno… Agh… Me gustas Noiz-. Silencio…

Silencio…

Silencio…

Y más silencio…

Hasta que…

Nop, más silencio…

-¿Estas borracho?-. Pregunto despacio el rubio intentando olfatear algún tipo de alcohol.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Estoy hablando enserio Noiz!-. Koujaku frunció el ceño mirando enojado al menor.

-… Estas mayorcito para este tipo de bromas ¿No crees?

Perdiendo la paciencia tomo el rostro del alemán con ambas manos y lo obligo a mirarle a los ojos, no iba a dejar que sus sentimientos fueran ignorados y mucho menos por un mocoso irritante como aquel. Por su parte, Noiz se sentía pequeño ante la intensa mirada rojiza que le estaba dando el japonés, además de que el afrodisiaco le mantenía débil de forma física.

-Noiz…-. El alemán se estremeció al escuchar por tercera vez su nombre de parte de Koujaku.- Me gustas. No es ninguna broma, no estoy borracho ni confundido ni nada parecido.

-¿Y qué me dices de tus "fans"?-. Pregunto el menor con un hilo de voz.

-No me importan ellas, el que me importa eres tú y solo tú. No me preguntes cuándo ni cómo o por qué, solo sé con certeza que no puedo sacarte de mis pensamientos-. Respondió el mayor sin dejar en ningún momento de mirar aquellos verdes ojos.

Noiz tenía muchas emociones juntas: felicidad, miedo y alegría. Trago saliva y poso sus manos sobre las que aun se mantenían en sus mejillas acariciando suavemente algunas cicatrices, volvió a mirar al japonés con la clara respuesta en sus ojos. Esto fue más que suficiente para Koujaku.

-Noiz…-. Pronunció su nombre con dulzura casi saboreando el nombre y cerró el espacio que los separaba.

El alemán cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el movimiento de sus labios y el aroma de Koujaku. Paso las manos por su cuello intentando apegarse más a él, las manos que estaban en su rostro cambiaron la posición a su cintura y su nuca manteniéndolo único como si no quisiera que escapara, no tenía planes de hacerlo. La tibia lengua del mayor se adentro en su boca acariciando la suya suavemente.

Comenzaron a jugar una con la otra, su piercing chocando contra los dientes del japonés mientras este cuando tenía la oportunidad lo tomaba y estiraba ligeramente haciendo gemir al rubio. La mano del peluquero se enredo en el cabello de Noiz tirando de él ligeramente hacia atrás separándose del beso con un hilo de saliva y paso a besar el blanquecino cuello, la piel era suave y dulce, definitivamente exquisita, no dudo en chupar una parte algo visible dejando una marca roja marcando su propiedad.

Noiz se estremecía dándose cuenta de que aquel afrodisiaco también había vuelto su piel más sensible de lo que ya estaba, y pensar que antes nunca pensó que llegaría a sentir del todo eso. Notó, con algo de vergüenza, que su entrepierna le comenzaba a molestar un poco. Y para colmo, Koujaku lo noto y sonrió ligeramente.

-No te rías, no eres tú al que le dieron afrodisiaco-. Reclamo el rubio sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojarse.

-Lo siento, lo siento. Si quieres que estemos justos…-. El japonés alargo la mano y se comió dos Sushis sonriendo.

-Hm, por tu edad hará efecto más rápido-. Molesto el menor con una media sonrisa recibiendo una mirada de reproche.

-Mocoso insoportable, tu eres el que esta erecto, joven hormonal-. Molesto a su vez Koujaku.

-¿A sí?-. Dicho esto tomo de rostro al mayor volviendo a besarlo con intensidad.

Su traviesa lengua jugó con la suya haciendo chocar adrede su piercing con sus dientes, puso su rodilla entre las piernas del estilista sintiendo como su miembro comenzaba a reaccionar, sonrió y se separo lentamente lamiendo la saliva que quedo en sus bocas.

-¿Quién es el erecto ahora?-. Pregunto con burla.

-Mocoso-. Dijo el mayor con una media sonrisa tomándolo de los muslos ayudándolo a dar un ligero salto para enredar sus piernas en su cintura, esto causo que sus miembros se rozaran en el proceso provocando un gemido de parte de ambos.- Tú me pusiste así, ahora me las pagarás.

Ambos sonrieron y el rubio pasó los brazos firmemente por su cuello volviendo a besarlo. Salieron de la cocina hacia la habitación del mayor, dejando de paso a los All-mates de Noiz en la sala, para estar más cómodos. Sin dejar de besarse Koujaku deposito al menor en la suave cama sobre el cubrecama rojo de seda cubierto con algunas hojas de cerezo, sin perder tiempo le quito la camisa bajando los besos por el cuello, remarcando la marca que le había hecho, hacía la clavícula llegando a uno de los pezones.

Lento, sin prisa disfrutando cada segundo junto a él, deleitado con la dulzura de su piel lamio su pezón escuchando un jadeo como respuesta, lo cubrió por completo con su boca succionando despacio, lo mordió tirando levemente escuchando un delicioso gemido que se escapo de los labios del menor. El japonés sonrió sin dejar su labor, mientras sus labios se encargaban de un pezón su mano se encargaba del otro y viceversa al tiempo que disfrutaba los gemidos escapar de los otros labios. No se detuvo hasta que los sintió bien endurecidos.

Noiz, sin quedarse atrás, deslizo el kimono por los hombros del mayor acariciando suavemente sus músculos y sintiendo como se estremecía cuando deslizaba las manos sobre sus tatuajes. Con algo de impulso lo dejo debajo suyo deslizando el resto del kimono a un lado de la cama, bajo sus pantalones y paso la lengua sobre el bulto que había debajo del bóxer.

-O-Oi, ¿Q-Qué haces?-. Pregunto nervioso Koujaku.

-¿Qué parece que hago? Tú dijiste que debía de pagar el haberte puesto así-. Respondió el alemán con picardía liberando el miembro del mayor.- Vaya, tienes otra espada aquí abajo.

-Mocoso no digas esas cosas en voz alta-. Reprendió el estilista con las mejillas completamente rojas.

El rubio murmuro algo que sonó parecido a "como sea" antes de pasar la lengua desde la base hasta la punta del miembro con su piercing rozando la extensión, escucho además, satisfecho, un jadeo de parte del mayor. Sujeto la base con una mano y su lengua se encargó de la punta jugueteando con el pellejo, la mordió y comenzó a introducirlo en su boca sintiendo como crecía un poco. Engullo lo que pudo comenzando un suave vaivén usando su saliva y el líquido pre-seminal para ayudar a lubricarlo. Los gruñidos que soltaba el mayor le hacían saber que lo estaba haciendo bien.

Koujaku miraba aquel espectáculo tan erótico: las mejillas del alemán completamente sonrojadas, sus sedosos y finos cabellos moviéndose al mismo ritmo acompasado de su boca, y de vez en cuando divisaba la lengua con el piercing paseándose libre por su miembro. No pudo evitar tomar sus cabellos con suavidad acompañando el ritmo soltando unos jadeos y gruñidos, cuando se sintió al borde lo separo con suavidad estremeciéndose cuando el aire golpeo su ensalivado miembro, lo atrajo hacia si volviendo a besarlo sentándolo en sus piernas bajándole los pantalones, acaricio sus suaves muslos llevando las manos a su bóxer comenzando a bajárselo.

Llevo los dedos a su boca irrumpiendo el beso, Noiz se encargo de ensalivar sus dedos concentrándose en ello asegurándose de lubricarlos lo suficiente. El mayor bajo los dedos a su entrada insertando un dedo lo más suave que pudo moviéndolo en círculos, el rubio intentaba estar lo más relajado que podía para hacerle el trabajo más fácil, sintió el segundo dedo entrar más fácilmente haciéndole saber que funciono. Se estremeció ante el movimiento de tijeras de los dedos en su interior, gimió aferrándose a los hombros del japonés.

Un tercer digito entro rozando un punto específico dentro de él que le nublo la vista, movió sus caderas intentando volver a repetirlo, los dedos buscaron el lugar no tardando en encontrarlo poco después. Koujaku sentía su miembro palpitar al escuchar los gemidos que Noiz dejaba salir sin vergüenza de sus labios, relamiéndose sus propios labios retiro los dedos del interior del rubio viendo como este le reprochaba con la mirada, aunque poco duro eso al sentir el miembro del estilista posándose en su entrada. Se miraron a los ojos un momento antes de que el japonés empezara a adentrarse en el interior del alemán.

Noiz gemía con cada pulgada que se adentraba en él, sentía un dolor placentero que le hacía respirar con dificultad. Al estar completamente dentro ambos soltaron un jadeo ante la calidez y el sudor que comenzaba a deslizarse por ambos cuerpos. El estilista quería esperar un poco para que el menor se acostumbrara a la intromisión, pero este no tardo en comenzar a moverse impulsado sobre sus rodillas. Tomándolo de la cintura le siguió el movimiento algo preocupado de si le dolía, pero la cara de placer del rubio le daba más confianza.

La habitación se lleno de gruñidos y gemidos, de jadeos involuntarios y de sus intimidades en aquel acto intimo que compartían. El sudor hacia brillar sus cuerpos pegándoles el cabello a la frente, su bocas se volvieron a encontrar y el sonido de sus lenguas también hizo acto de presencia. Viendo que al alemán le estaba costando mantener el ritmo impulsándose solo con las rodillas, Koujaku se dio la vuelta recostándolo en la cama al tiempo que aumentaba el ritmo de sus embestidas. Noiz gimió enrollando las piernas alrededor de su cintura volviendo más profundas las estocadas.

El estilista acerco la mano al miembro del menor comenzando a masturbarle viendo con sorpresa que también poseía piercings allí, ¿No le dolían ahora que era capaz de sentir? Por accidente rozo uno al masturbarle y miro su rostro preocupado de haberle hecho daño, pero se encontró con la cara de completo placer que tenía el rubio en esos momentos. Quizás era algo masoquista, pero no le importo mucho este hecho, sobre gustos nadie es experto.

Sus respiraciones se estaban haciendo más irregulares y el nudo de sus vientres amenazaba con explotar. Aferrándose con una mano a la cabecera de la cama, Koujaku embistió con más fuerza a Noiz mientras este arañaba su espalda causándole un gruñido profundo en la garganta. Sin poder soportarlo más el menor se corrió entre sus vientres con un gemido más alto que los otros. Al sentir aquellas paredes apretando con más fuerza su miembro, el estilista dio una última estocada llenando al menor de su esencia gruñendo en su oído.

Saliendo de su interior dejando que su semilla se escurriera de la entrada del alemán le miro, traía el cabello pegado al rostro intentando normalizar su respiración, algunos pétalos de cerezo habían caído alrededor de él enmarcando su expresión, la expresión perfecta para su lista del pequeño Tsundere. Un pétalo cayó sobre sus labios y Koujaku, sonriendo, le dio un pequeño beso sobre este. Noiz hizo un ligero puchero soplando el pétalo antes de volver a buscar los labios del contrario, le abrazo por el cuello pegándolo a él iniciando un jugueteo entre sus lenguas.

-Alguien sigue con ganas-. Señalo el japonés al sentir el miembro del menor frotándose lentamente contra el suyo.

-Culpa al afrodisiaco y al que lo hagas tan bien-. Rebatió el rubio desatando el cabello del mayor.- Además no me puedes dejar así-. Se quejo haciendo un puchero, Koujaku le mordió el labio.

-Luego no te quejes de que no puedes moverte-. Advirtió el estilista bajando a jugar con sus pezones.

-No hay… problema con eso-. Dijo Noiz suspirando entrecortadamente acariciando los largos cabellos el mayor.

Beni fue el que lo recibió en la entrada de la casa de Koujaku, había ido hasta allí porque parecía que en el departamento de Noiz no había absolutamente nadie.

-Hola Beni, ¿Dónde está Koujaku?-. Pregunto Aoba viendo que los All-mates del rubio estaban en el sofá en modo suspensión.

-Estaba en su habitación con el chico alemán si no me equivoco-. Respondió el pajarillo posando la mirada en el Seragaki.

-¿Con Noiz? Me pregunto si no se estarán matando…-. Preocupado se acerco al pasillo que daba a la habitación de su mejor amigo, estaba a punto de tocar la puerta cuando…

-¡Ah! ¡Koujaku! ¡Más fuerte!

-¡Noiz…tú…Mocoso…insaciable!

Seguido a eso había gemidos y gruñidos por parte de ambos. Beni vio que Aoba volvía con el rostro más rojo que nunca contrarrestando con el azul de su cabello.

-¿Aoba? ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Hablaste con Koujaku?-. Pregunto preocupado el pájaro.

-Y-Yo… V-Vendré más t-tarde-. _"Cuando dejen de… de… ¡De hacer eso!"_ Pensó Aoba sintiendo el rostro aun más rojo.

Se alegraba de que desde la sala no se oyera nada sino Beni estaría igual de traumado y los All-mates del alemán de hubieran despertado traumándose también… ¡Y los vecinos! ¿Nadie escuchaba nada? ¿Eso era posible? Como sea, no se quedaría ahí para averiguarlo. Salió por donde entro esperando distraerse con cualquier cosa que lo alejara de aquellos sonidos, incluso sopeso la idea de pasar a saludar a Yoshie-san, estaba desesperado.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Por si no lo saben es el verdadero nombre de Noiz, en español significa Guillermo xD<em>**

**_Se preguntaran ¿Quién le dio el afrodisiaco a Koujaku? Pues... fui yo! :3 ¿De donde lo saqué? Digamos que mis cómplices son un par de sensuales rubios :3_**

**_Koujaku: Tu... maldita... *Un hilo de sangre le bajaba por la nariz*_**

**_Yo: Sabía que te sangraría! xD_**

**_Noiz: Tsk, puras idioteces..._**

**_Yo: Tu no hables que se que tienes una erección ¬u¬_**

**_Noiz:..._**

**_Yo: Nos vemos nwn_**

**_¿Reviews?_**


End file.
